King of Arten
by Son of Thalia Jackson
Summary: Previously, "The Existence of Perseus Jackson," Exploring the life of an Immortal Perseus. Lemons. Rape. Somewhat Darker Percy? Constructive Criticism, please. Percy x Artemis x Thalia x Annabeth x Hera? The Queen of Olympus decides to take interest into a 31-year-old Hero.
1. Milk

Percy jumped from one of the dragon's head the top of another, he grabbed his thin blue long sword and stabbed downward. Forty-Nine more heads where to go as he battled the 100 headed dragon. He extracted his sword and jumped down from the head and slicing two more heads. He was getting frustrated, he had been doing this for over three hours this dragon was way tougher than he imagined. Percy jumped away from the dragon and ran forty feet away. He sighed. Taking a breath and charging back to the dragon.

It was a great feet actually being to stand his own ground against Ladon, not even Hercules could do what he did. Percy was the considered the best demi-god that had ever existed, but quickly became an errand boy to some of the Olympians. Currently, he was doing a quest for Hera to get a backpack full of her golden apples, he wondered why she couldn't do it and he knew it would go to the regular excuse of "I have better things to do." After killing six more heads he jumped off Ladon and told him to stand down.

"Stand down, you can't defeat me and I don't want to hurt you," Percy said sounding confident before the five of Ladon's heads breathed fire at him. He laughed. His clothes may have looked like regular mortal clothes but they were celestial bronze, that didn't matter though he was fireproof. The dragon lowered its heads. Percy took this as a sign to move on and grabbed his backpack then running up to the tree.

"I'm supposed the climb this shit?" Percy though.

He grabbed two daggers out of his golden backpack and started the climb. It took him the rest of the day to climb the 1000 feet apple tree. When he got to the top his feet burned, his muscles were on fire. Then he saw Hera.

"What the fuck was that for?" He yelled at Hera.

"I had to climb up this gods damn tree when you've been here for what? Hours?"

"Watch your tone demigod." The dark brown goddess said.

"Fine." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"When you are done collecting the apples I need you to take them up to Olympus for me."

"You're already here! Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I said so."

He sighed. The gods were a mysterious type of creature with a very weird thought process, at least that's the conclusion he came up with. He grabbed the backpack and started picking apples, Hera eyeing him closely.

"You know that's annoying right."

"And?"

"You people are so rude."

"And you demigods are selfish what's your point?" Before Percy could reply he ignore what she said, immortals tend to have a superiority complex and think they are the most important person in the room.

"Done," Percy said.

"Finally took you long enough." Hera stood up and walked over to Percy. She was so tall her breast was at Percy head level. She grabbed him and pulled him close, muffled sounds came from her breast.

"Close your eyes," She said. She waited a second a teleported them both down to a bedroom. The room was very large it looked to be the size of someone five times his height, the room kinda looked like a wedding chapel.

Hera moved back as she felt stone on her chest.

"Shit, I killed him." She thought Percy was made of pure stone. Hera almost started to panic until slowly Percy became unstoned. She was amazed she had never seen someone who wasn't a good look at her divine form and survive. His head was the form to destone, but he still didn't move not even his eyes. Hera took off her gown and got into the bed, moving the sheets up to her shoulders. Percy finally had been fully destoned.

"Hey!" He looked around confused until his eye meets Hera's.

"What the hell am I?"

"A place I got to when I don't want to be around my husband, now text your wife you'll be on Olympus." Percy grabbed his phone, he turned on the screen the date read, "June 23, 2024." He texted his wife and put his phone away.

"Put the apples behind one of the pews," Percy did as he was told.

"Now take off your clothes and join me and bed."

"Ugh." Percy said that while taking a step back.. "I'm married and your married so-,"

"I know that I don't want to have sex with you."

"Oh," Percy said then he started to take off his, his erection growing imaging having sex with Hera.

"I can read you mind, Perseus."

"Well, I can't get the image out of my head now," Percy said embarrassed. He started to climb in bed, Hera making sure he doesn't see her glory.

"And anyway, I know about your session with Reyna and some other women." This made Percy blush even more.

Percy was on one side of the bed and Hera was near the middle, this was certainly awkward for him.

"Scared of me demigod?"

"What? No."

"Come closer then." Percy moved over a couple feet.

"Closer." Percy move over a bit more.

"Closer." This time she said it with a tone eyeing Percy.

"I don't think I am allowed to move over anymore," Percy said, but Hera was in reach of him now, and pulled him over towards her. He would be right up against her breast if it wasn't for the bed sheets. The nine feet tall Hera held Percy in her arms, she smiled down at him and thanked him.

"Now it's time for you reward don't you think?"

"What is it?" Percy said uncomfortably near her large breast. Hera pulled the cover down just under her breast.

"Would you like me to shrink down to a more normal size?"

"Have you done this before?" Percy asked taken back.

"Well besides for those fake stories about me feeding Hercules, No. Well except the obvious my children."

"This is kinda weird."

"Do you want it or not?"

"Yes, and can you shrink down." He told her. Hera shrunk down to being several inches shorter than Percy. Hera rolled onto her back and told Percy to get on her. He climbed on her, his erection landing on her thigh, which Hera responded to grabbing his dick with her thighs and pulling. He moaned. She guided his head to her right breast, he moved his legs to be around hers and grabbed her by the sides to hold steady. Percy latched onto her nipple and began sucking milk from her breast, it was delicious he thought as the milk poured from her nipple and into his mouth.

"I'm full." He said as he rolled off Hera and onto the bed. He tried to look down but Hera quickly pulled the covers up to her waist.

"The only men who are allowed look down there are immortal." She told him in response to him looking.

"Now if you ever want to drink more of my milk ever again, you have to drink all of the milk this time."

Percy groaned, "I'm not even finished with your first breast and I'm full how am I supposed to finish the rest?"

"How is that my problem?"

Percy sighed. He got back on top of the Queen of Olympus and continued to suck her breast, he had to admit this was one of the best things he had ever tasted, he had to have more of it. He continued sucking the milk from her breast. Hera laid her hand on the back of his head and ruffled his head. Suddenly milk stopped pouring from her right breast.

"Are you ready to switch?" Hera asked.

"I'm so full," Percy said his head falling in between her perfect boobs.

"We can both lay on our sides if you want, you can continue that way."

"I'm fine with that," Percy said rolling off Hera and falling onto his side, he made a 180 and was on his left side. Hera turned to face him pulling his body closer her, which Percy replied with a woah.

"I'm a goddess, did you really think I wasn't strong enough to pull you over to me?" Hera questioned him.

"No, just surprized that you did it," Percy said before latching on to her left breast. While he sucked on one of her boobs, he grabbed her other and started to play with it.

"What are you doing?" Hera said with a tone. Percy latched off and replied.

"I getting really tired, I don't want to fall asleep. Sorry." He latched backed on and started playing with her other breast again, Hera moaned in response, she was receiving pleasure from him. He squeezed and played with her breast and nipples while she was softly moaned every few minutes.

"I'm done." He said as he finished sucking the nectar out of her. Rolling over on his back he was extremely tired, fighting those Ladon and drinking her milk had made him beyond what he thought was humanly capable for being tired.

"You can sleep here if you want." Percy thought that idea was great, first drinking her milk and getting to see her top half naked was something only one person has ever done before, now he was sleeping with her. He rolled over into her left breast and fell asleep.


	2. Breakfast and a Bath

**IF YOU FOLLOWED THIS STORY BEFORE AUG 19, 2017 GO REREAD THE FIRST CHAPTER. I realized I couldn't figure out where to go with the story so I rewrote it in a different direction.**

* * *

When Percy woke up the first thing he was Hera wearing white granny panties and looking in the large mirror behind the bed.

"Morning, Perseus," Hera said while looking in the mirror.

"Hi," Percy replied calling the events of last night.

"What would you like to do first, breakfast or getting dressed?"

"Breakfast," Percy said, "Oh I prefer the food blue if you can do that it would be nice.."

Hera laughed in response, walking over to the bed and getting on it.

"Come closer to me," She said as she lay on her side facing Percy.

"Oh, that's what you meant by breakfast." Percy quickly moving closer to her. He latched onto her right nipple and the milk poured into his mouth. Hera taller than Percy put her arm around him and waited.

"You know maybe we should make this a weekly thing," Looking around the giant church chapel.

"I can feed you my milk, talk about some of my problems and you can get stronger," She said moving her hand up his back as Percy cupped her breast with two hands.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? Seeing my breast every week," Her voice went into a more seducing tone, she moved her hand from his back and moved it to his soft penis, gently stroking it.

"You small for even a human hopefully you are a grower," She said stroking him lightly, as he tensed up. His dick went from a small three inches to 12 over time.

"Well, look at that, you are a grower." Percy moved his left and from her breast and moved it down to her panties before he could get inside them Hera had to comment.

"Choose your next moves very carefully, Perseus." Even while her voice sounded sexy, he knew she was threatening him so he moved his hand back up to her breast and sucked like a baby. She moved her hand from his dick to her mouth, drooling on it and moving it back to his cock, which Percy moaned in approval.

"You like?" She said as she started gently stroking him, he moaned in approval and nodded.

"Would you like to come?" He moaned again, starting to hump her hand.

"Woah, hold on I get to decide when you come so stop fucking my hand," Hera told him with a threatening tone. Quickly stopping to avoid her moving her hand.

"Good boy." She speeds up her stroke slightly. Percy grunted and moaned showing he was close. She speeds up, even more, trying to get his cum.

"Almost there, aren't you." Hera tone had changed quickly from threatening to normal to seductive. She out of her panties with her other hand, moving it to her mouth and drool on it and wetted the area between her thighs. She grabbed Percy and she rolled onto her back with him. He responded by grabbing her breast tighter, surprised by the event.

She pulled Perseus's lower body closer to her. She leads his penis in between her thighs, squeezing them for him.

"Pleasure yourself." She commanded as a Queen would have. He moved his diamond hard dick in between her tight slippery legs, moving in and out as fast as he could while still being stable in between her gigantic frame.

Drinking her nectar and pleasuring himself with her legs was fantastic, the milk was amazing and he was about to cum. After a minute or two, a liquid poured out of him and in between her thighs. Hera squeezed harder making sure the liquid didn't fall on the bed but stayed on or in between her bed.

"Keep going, Perseus until it's all out." She said wanting all of his cum. He continued humping her listening to her command as his baby seed came out of him. When he finally stopped his was still drinking from her breast. She moved her hand in between her legs and gathered his seed and moved it between her folds pleasuring herself.

She softly moaned to herself as he lay on her drinking her milk. Percy looked up at her as he continued to drink imaging what full on sex would be like with her, this was far by some of the best he had ever had, times, when Annabeth would let him have his way with her only, could be compared. He stopped sucking. He was full. He moved his head to in between both of her breast. He tried to move up and look at her lower regions but Hera pushed it down into her large soft breast. She pleasured herself looking at the son of Poseidon.

"Go." She said. Percy looked at her confusedly.

"Go, take a bath."

"Where?"

"To my right." He moved to her left avoiding the arm she was using to pleasure herself and walked around the giant bed and into a room. A bath house. A bath house so large it could fit someone five times his size, again. A table with bathing supplies was nearby he grabbed a cloth and cloth and soap and climbed into the pool of water. He cleaned himself and thought for a while. He heard someone entering the body of water and he turned around quickly. It was Hera, of course, she had a cloth and was in a one piece bathing suit and at a more normal height.

"You're in a bathing suit?" He said.

"I don't want you to see my lower regions."

"We just-,"

"I don't care what we just did." Percy eyed her as she moved closer towards him through the water. She grabbed the soap from his hand and rubbed it on her cloth.

"Will I ever-,"

"Not in a mortal life time, I will never grow enough trust for you in your small lifetimes."

"How come I can see your breast but not your lower regions," He said making air quotes.

"Because breast are for feeding people and you can only look at a woman's breast if she decides to feed you."

"They can be sexual too."

"Yes, and you will use them as a sexual organ one day maybe but not anytime soon." She said as she moved very close to him.

"Just so you know you been asleep for two days."

"What?" He said raising his tone, Hera grabbed his balls and started rubbing with her cloth.

"Calm down, I went and talked to Annabeth and Artemis."

"Oh, what did you say," He said grabbing Hera with one arm.

"Not much, I told them you were with me and would be for awhile, obviously, Annabeth wasn't happy." She moved the cloth to his penis cleaning it.

"So are you gonna clean me now?"

"Yes." She moving to his legs.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"You can go back to Annabeth or you can do some stuff with me?"

"What stuff?"

"Some shopping, another other stuff, so what do you say?"

* * *

 **Okay, where do you want him to go? Annabeth and Artemis or stay with Hera a bit longer?**


End file.
